


We Meet Again

by Shatterpath



Category: JAG, West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-12
Updated: 2003-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg, now the host for the nearly fallen Egeria, is reunited with an important personage from her former life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> This White House stuff is part of a larger plotline that someday I will finish. Most of the LWM characters, at the behest of the Bartlets, get to tell one another about their various secrets.

++ Meg ++

 

(1-12-03)

 

I regret my old life.

 

Oh, not very often, but there are times I miss my friends and coworkers and the life I had in New York. But there is no way that I can see them, not with the nature of the extreme injuries that I suffered from.

 

" _No longer_ ," Egeria reassures me gently and, as always, I am reassured.

 

We have been at the White House for several days now, with Lantesh and Selmack in attendance. Egeria has little patience for the rest of her children, but we three hosts are Tau'ri, born of humankind's ancestral home. Jacob, Alex and I have much different views on the To'kra and Earth's role in the universe.

 

Besides, they're better company for me.

 

"Go fish," Alex says sarcastically, tossing down a trio of sevens and their attending useless cards. Groaning at both the joke and the winning hand, Jacob and I both toss our cards down in defeat. But our companion, Secret Service Special Agent Gina Tuscano, isn't ready to give into the doctor just yet. Nearby, her partner, a woman who goes by Nemo, chuckles expressively, but doesn't look up from her video game. Then Gina smiles sweetly and tosses her cards to the table, making the rest of us whoop in reaction.

 

"Nines beat sevens, doc. Pay up."

 

Our laughter and jeering stops short as the door swings open to reveal Jed Bartlet, President of the United States and our amiable host. "Is everybody having a good time?" Our affirmative sounds widen his smile and he focuses his considerable charisma on me. This is the reality of the dichotomy of my new life. As Meg, I am an ordinary Navy lawyer, a lieutenant commander who would be unlikely to ever come to the attention of this man's station. As Egeria, I am one of the most powerful and ancient beings that he will ever meet. "Meg, I have a surprise for you."

 

Before I can even ask, I am left speechless in shock. Framed in the doorway of the lounge is a blast from my past. Beside her is Admiral Fitzwallace, whom I met two days ago, but I barely get a chance to note his presence as I raise a restraining hand to my To'kra companions.

 

Captain Alison Krennick for more than four years was a strange and omnipresent fixture in my life. There had been a very odd intimacy in our working relationship, based on respect and an inherent understanding of one another.

 

But we were never… buddies, for lack of a better word.

 

Which makes her reaction all the more shocking to me. With something that might be a disbelieving squeal, she races across the room with admirable speed for a woman in full dress whites and rocks me with a full-bodied hug.

 

"Oh my god! I thought they were kidding me and this was all some kind of sick joke."

 

Still startled, but now quite pleased at this unexpected blast from my past, I return the hug for a moment before she leans away. She looks the same except for just a few faint lines that age is painting her kindly with. The steel grey eyes hunt mine urgently and I have to smile. I know what she is looking for.

 

"It's really great to see you, captain," I tell her sincerely and she waves me off.

 

"Oh, drop the captain crap. I think we can move past the formalities, Meg."

 

Yep, the important things about her haven't changed.

 

Abruptly, Alison's expression goes concerned and her voice becomes oddly tentative. "I can still call you Meg, right? I won't offend your… your…"

 

I can't stand to see her so uncomfortable and wrap an arm around her shoulders and direct her over to the couches where we've been playing cards. "Symbiote is the word."

 

"Yes, your symbiote, that's it," Alison is relieved at my gentle tone and we sit, the others ranging out as they see fit. There's real pain in her gaze and she grips my left hand tightly in both of hers. "I was so upset when the FBI told me that you'd been hurt and then," she has to pause to clear her throat, "when they told me that you had died of your injuries. No one the damn Navy can keep track of my affairs, believe me, I've gone through four assistants in just over a year." A sheepish look at the admiral makes me swallow a smile. "No offense, sir."

 

With a short chuckle, Admiral Fitzwallace trades an amused look with the president.

 

"It was necessary," I try to explain lamely and she nods.

 

"I understand. I mean, look at you! You look terrific. Not like someone who had been nearly did in by some kind of supernatural lunatic."

 

Not exactly a completely accurate description, but I let it go. "I was lucky enough to be in the right place at the right time. Not to mention desperate enough to take an insane chance with Egeria. Would you like to meet her?"

 

There's a long moment of hesitation before Alison nods. "I would be honored."

 

With a gesture, I get her other hand, holding them tightly in mine. "Watch my eyes."

 

Again, I feel the transformation, long since familiar to me now. Like going from being the driver of the car, to the passenger, and I am no longer in control. A change of energy runs through me, like a jolt of caffeine, and Alison's eyes round. For a moment, the world looks shimmery, like bright sunlight in unshed tears as my eyes glow backlit to show the transformation.

 

"I am honored to meet you, Captain Krennick," intones Egeria somberly.

 

"You… you know me," stammers Alison and my body smiles gently.

 

"As I have full participation of Meg's memories, I am very aware of you."

 

As they get to know one another and it sinks in that I will have time to reacquaint myself with this woman who was such a fixture of my life, I feel warm and fuzzy over this development, aware of the almost fatherly indulgence in President Bartlet's eyes.

 

It's a good day.


End file.
